1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair treatment device for preventing a person's hair from being broken by being pressed against the bands of a perm rod. When an individual is receiving a permanent treatment for their hair, their hair is curled around a plurality of perm rods and secured by bands. When the hair is treated with the permanent solution, this causes the hair to swell and expand, pressing the hair tightly against the bands. This causes some of the hair to break. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a thin flexible plastic strip provided with a row of apertures for insertion between the curled hair and the bands on the perm rod. This spaces the band slightly from the hair, protecting the hair from breakage when the permanent solution is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hair treatment devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a hair treatment device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,081, which issued to J. Torrens on Oct. 8, 1946. This patent discloses an ornamental cover for reception over a conventional hair curler. This device is constructed as a curved plastic shell provided with an array of apertures. An ornamental bow is formed on a top surface of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,378, which issued to V. Caserta on Nov. 17, 1953, discloses a pin curl clip. This device is constructed as a pair of overlying flat strips provided with a series of apertures. The strips are integrally formed and are connected by a resilient bight portion. This allows the device to securely hair of a user between the overlying strips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,071 which issued to R. Hall on Aug. 21, 1962, discloses a hair solution absorber formed from a generally H shaped tubular spongy material. This device is utilized to prevent excess permanent solution from dripping onto the face and neck of a person having their hair treated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,003, which issued to L. Mizell on July 7, 1970, discloses a device for depositing hair retaining filaments to the hair of a user. The device is designed for use in the place of conventional hair spray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,647, which issued to V. Fabbri on Aug. 17, 1971, discloses a hair treating device which is used to restrict the application of a treating composition such as dye or bleach to a selected predetermined pattern of the hair, while masking the remainder of hair from contact with the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 274,009, which issued to R. Caruso on May 29, 1984, discloses a hair clip formed from a generally cylindrical body portion provided with a series of apertures.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a hair treatment device for the prevention of hair breakage for use with conventional perm rods. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices is suitable for insertion between the bands of perm rods and the hair of a user to prevent the hair from breaking against the bands. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of hair treatment devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such hair treatment devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.